BISAKAH AKU PERCAYA PADAMU?
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Sakit, perih dan semua rasa yang aku terima darimu akan selalu ku ingat. Karena semua itulah yang membuatku berubah, tak ada lagi aku yang dulu. Aku yang dulu telah mati oleh kepercayaan yang kamu hancurkan. Gaje, abal mgkn aneh tp please R&R ya minna..tq
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya buat juga lanjutannya ini sequel AKU PERCAYA PADAMU. Lagi bener2 kesemsem sama pairing ini, hehehehe...

Oh iya, makasih banget ya yang udah ripiew kemarin . Gak nyangka ada yang baca juga, huhuhuhuhu... jd terharu. Maav agak lebay dikit, hehehehe...

Dan berharap ripiew lagi ya, kasih saran buat author yang aneh ini!^^

Met baca dan mudah2an gak ancur2 banget ya!

..

.

**BISAKAH AKU PERCAYA PADAMU**

**Pairing: NaruSasu / SasuNaru? Pokoknya Naruto sama Sasuke deh..**

**Slight SasuNeji**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T mungkin nanti M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, miss typo, boys love etc**

**Gak suka?**

**Gak usah baca**

…

**..**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Ternyata semua tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Berdiri tegak, tersenyum juga tertawa di tengah hati yang terluka sangatlah sulit. Aku ingin tegar, aku hanya ingin terlihat kalau aku bisa. Aku bisa tanpanya, seperti dia bisa tanpaku. Senyumanku, tawaku tak terlihat aneh di mata mereka, seolah topeng yang aku pakai teramat sempurna. Tapi semua sirna ketika aku melihatnya, melihat sosoknya dan sosok yang sekarang berada di sampingnya, menggantikan aku.

Melihat mereka bersama, duduk berdua, dan terlihat asyik ngobrol sungguh berhasil membuat topengku hampir terlepas. Bahkan sekarang aku menyesal, kenapa aku begitu bodoh hingga memutuskan untuk hadir di acara reuni ini. Menyangka kalau aku bisa, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa dan entah kapan aku bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Semua tumpang tindih di pikiranku saat ini, tak lagi kupedulikan suasana yang ramai di sekelilingku. Hanya ucapan demi ucapan dari mulut Itachi yang terus ada di pikiranku saat ini.

"_Semua terjadi begitu saja Naruto, mungkin kesamaan nasib yang membuat mereka dekat dan saling bergantung"_

Bisakah aku menerima alasan itu? Hanya karena mereka sama-sama kehilangan sosok ayah tercinta. Apakah aku harus kehilangan tou-san untuk bersamanya? Kembali mendapatkan cintanya? Aku mungkin takkan pernah bisa menukarnya dengan tou-san betapapun aku mencintainya.

"_Berarti cintanya untukku tidaklah setulus yang aku bayangkan Itachi-nii"_

Ya, kini aku hanya bisa memutuskan satu kesimpulan atas semua kejadian antara aku dan dia. Mungkin selama ini, dia tidak pernah tulus mencintaiku, atau memang dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun.

Kini lihat mereka, duduk berdua seakan dunia ini hanya milik mereka. Dan aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang memikirkan seseorang yang tidak pernah memikirkanku. Menangis untuknya? Sungguh sangat percuma.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Naruto?" Sebuah suara berhasil menarikku kembali ke alam nyata. Kulirik kearah suara, terlihat Sai yang kini duduk di sampingku.

"Hn." Entah kenapa jawaban itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Sebuah kata kramat yang menjadi andalan dia setiap ada yang bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini. "Hei Naruto tunggu!" Tanpa aku lihat ke belakang, aku tahu dengan pasti kalau Sai mengikutiku. Tanpa menghiraukannya aku terus berjalan keluar dari tempat karaoke yang merupakan tempat reuni. Memutuskan terus berjalan kearah taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat karaoke tadi.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa Naruto?" Pertanyaan tanpa basa basi terlontar dari mulut Sai, setelah dia duduk di bangku taman di sampingku. "Gak mau cerita?" Kulirik Sai, dan hanya sekejap karena aku kembali menatap langit malam. Betapa aku suka dengan langit malam, tapi itu dulu. Dulu bukan sekarang. Menatap langit malam membuatku merasakan kepedihan bukan kebahagiaan seperti dulu lagi.

Akhirnya Sai menyerah dan memilih untuk diam. Aku pun menikmati malam ini bersama Sai tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku atau mulutnya. Hanya memandangi langit malam yang pekat tanpa bintang atau bulan di sana. Sendiri hanya sendiri.

'_Aku percaya padamu saat kamu bilang mencintaiku dulu. Dan sekarang aku percaya padamu, percaya bahwa di hatimu kini tidak ada lagi namaku. Dan aku pun akan menghapus namamu dari hatiku. Aku percaya, aku bisa. Bila kamu bisa, aku pun pasti bisa kan Teme?'_

Kutatap kembali langit malam, seakan mengucap janji padanya.

'_Aku akan menjadi Naruto yang baru, Naruto yang tidak ada nama Sasuke di dalamnya'_

Dan seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah ingkar dengan janji. Tidak pernah!

..

.

3 Bulan kemudian.

"_Apa kamu yakin akan kembali ke Konoha?"_

"_Aku yakin dan aku harus kembali. Kondisi tou-san semakin melemah, dan aku harus membantunya!"_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"_

"_Keluargaku lebih berharga dari gelar dokter"_

Disinilah aku, setelah 3 bulan berlalu aku kembali ke Konoha. 3 bulan setelah acara reuni itu, aku mendapat kabar tou-san sakit. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan membantu usaha keluargaku disini meninggalkan kuliahku. Aku ingin membantu tou-san, hanya itu.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap satu sosok yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan. Sosok berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam serta model rambut yang tak pernah berubah. Uchiha Sasuke, itu benar dia. Kenapa aku harus melihatnya disini? Di tempat ramai yang aku kira takkan pernah ada dirinya, mengingat dia membenci keramaian. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada disini? Di mall dan sendirian.

Secepat kilat aku berbelok sebelum dia melihatku. Berdiri di balik dinding, bersembunyi dan melihatnya dari jauh sambil berharap dia tidak melihatku. _'hei, bukan aku yang salah! Dan kenapa juga aku harus sembunyi? Bukankah aku bukan aku yang dulu?'_

Entah kekuatan dari mana, kakiku melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Bahkan kini aku melangkah mendekati dirinya, berjalan menuju dirinya. Kini aku berdiri di hadapannya, hanya terpaut beberapa langkah dari tubuhnya. Kutatap matanya yang menatapku dengan heran, meski raut wajahnya tak pernah menunjukan perubahan sedikit pun.

"Hai tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini Uchiha" Ya, aku memanggilnya Uchiha bukan Sasuke apalagi Teme. Ku lihat ada sedikit perubahan dari raut wajahnya tapi sama sekali tidak aku pedulikan.

"Hn." Cih ternyata dia masih sama, masih irit kata.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku permisi." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama segera aku langkahkan kakiku melawatinya. Tak sedikitpun mempedulikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat berubah. Tidak pula aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, hanya focus ke depan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak boleh terusik olehnya. Hanya itu yang terpatri dalam otakku. Pertemuan kali ini mudah-mudahan yang pertama dan terakhir. Meski aku sudah bertekad tidak akan mempedulikan kehadirannya, tapi aku benar-benar berharap tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Semoga.

..

.

Keesokan harinya.

Ternyata permohonanku tidak dikabulkanNya. Terbukti kini dia ada dihadapanku, bahkan untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar aku akan terus berhadapan dengannya.

"_Naruto, mulai saat ini kamu akan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Tou-san harap kamu bisa memberikan yang terbaik nak!"_

Ah, andai bukan karena tou-san sama sekali aku takkan mau bekerja sama dengan seorang pengkhianat seperti dia.

Tapi kini disinilah aku, di perusahan baru yang merupakan gabungan dari 2 perusahaan yang termasuk perusahaan besar di Jepang. Namikaze group dan Uchiha group. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan, tapi 2 perusahaan besar itu memutuskan untuk bekerja sama membangun sebuah perusahaan baru. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Direktur dan Namikaze Naruto sebagai Wakil Direktur.

Kutatap ruanganku yang tertata rapi, dan kurasakan kursi empuk yang kududuki sekarang. Andai ruangan di depan bukan ruangan Direktur Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan berada di ruangan ini.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, kali ini Tuhan berbaik hati padaku.

Semoga.

..

.

**Chap 1 end**

..

.

Gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Abal?

Ripiew ya, ditunggu loh...

Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga, mudah-mudahan berkenan ya! Hehehe..

Met baca ya.. (kayak ada yang baca ada neh…) hehehehe

;)

_Semua terasa menyiksa_

_Bayanganmu yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpiku_

_Sosokmu yang selalu tertangkap oleh mataku_

_Ingin sekali aku melupakanmu_

_Tapi_

_Tahukah kamu semakin aku melupakanmu_

_Semakin aku mengingatmu_

_Tahukah kamu tentang sakitnya hatiku_

_Tentang hancurnya hatiku_

_Semua karenamu_

_Semua salahku_

_Karna aku percaya padamu_

_Hatiku hancur karenamu_

…

..

.

**BISAKAH AKU PERCAYA PADAMU?**

**Pairing: NaruSasu / SasuNaru? Pokoknya Naruto sama Sasuke deh..**

**Slight SasuNeji**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T mungkin nanti M**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, miss typo, boys love etc**

**Gak suka?**

**Gak usah baca**

…

**..**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Kuhempas tubuh ini tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang terus keluar dari mulut kaa-san. 'Hari yang melelahkan, sungguh aku berharap apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah mimpi.'

**Flashback**

"_Baiklah rapat kali ini selesai, silahkan semua kembali ke ruangan masing-masing." Suara tegas itu keluar dari mulut Hatake Kakashi. Orang kepercayaan Uchiha Fugaku, yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah mendengar perintah dar Kakashi, satu persatu para pegawai yang tadi berkumpul melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang rapat. Kembali bekerja, tentulah itu tujuan mereka._

_Begitu pun denganku, segera aku bangkit bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruang rapat ini._

"_Kakashi, keluar sebentar aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kulihat tanpa bertanya segera Kakashi keluar sesuai dengan perintah atasannya._

"_Apa yang ingin tuan sampaikan?" Tanyaku berbasa basi. Andai bukan karena tou-san tak ingin aku menyapanya apalagi berkata dengan nada sopan seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun disini dia atasanku, meski jabatannya hanya sedikit di atasku._

_Kulihat sosok di hadapanku tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya menunduk menatap berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Kalau tidak ada yang ingin di sampaikan, aku mau kembali ke tempatku." Aku kembali bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

"_Tunggu dobe!" Suara itu menghentikan langkah kakiku. _

"_Jangan memanggilku dobe, tuan Uchiha!" Sedikit amarah terselip di dalam perkataanku. 'Dia sama sekali tidak berhak memanggilku dobe!'_

"_Naruto, aku…."_

"_Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat…" Kuambil nafas sebentar tuk meredakan gejolak amarah di dadaku. "Bila apa yang anda ingin katakan berkaitan dengan masalah pribadi di masa lalu, aku perlu mengatakan sesuat pada anda. Keberadaanku disini untuk bekerja, sesuai harapan orang tuaku, sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan anda. Dan aku akan bersikap professional, maka aku pun sangat berharap sikap yang sama dari anda." Tidak terlihat sosok di depanku menatapku atau mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku rasa sudah cukup bukan? Permisi!" Tanpa ragu segera aku keluar dari ruang rapat, kembali menuju ruanganku sendiri._

'_Apa maksudnya tadi? Kenapa dia berani memanggilku Dobe? Dia pikir dia siapa hah?' Entah kenapa kejadian tadi membuatku marah. Setelah bosan hanya mondar-mandir tidak karuan, kuputuskan untuk keluar dan berkeliling kantor. Aku merasa ingin tahu setiap sudut tempatku bekerja._

_Langkah kakiku kini menuju ke atap gedung. Setelah tadi aku berkeliling, kini tujuanku adalah atap. Sesampainya di atap, semua terlihat menyenangkan. Pemandangan langit selalu mampu membuatku sedikit melupakan masalahku. Puas memandangi langit, kakiku melangkah kebalik tempat penyimpanan air gedung ini. Berlindung disana, sambil merasakan sejuknya angin yang bertiup membuaiku tuk sejenak melupakan kesedihanku._

_Braaakkk.._

_Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras memaksaku tuk kembali dari alam mimpi yang hampir aku kunjungi. Dengan sedikit penasaran, ku lihat siapa yang mengusikku. _

_Degg.._

'_Itu Sasuke dan Neji, untuk apa mereka kemari?' Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku saat mengetahui orang yang mengusikku tadi._

"_Sasuke…" Apa yang kulihat kini sangat menyakitkan mataku. Kulihat Neji sedang menyerang wajah Sasuke, memberikan kecupan-kecupan di setiap sudut wajahnya._

"_Achhh…." Desahan keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat Neji mulai menjilati leher jenjangnya. Kini serangan itu pindah ke kuping Sasuke, terlihat Neji menjilat juga mulai mengulum kuping Sasuke. "Achhh.. Neji…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sebuah desahan yang berefek lain. Bagi Neji desahan itu membangkitkan nafsunya, tapi bagiku mendengar desahan Sasuke hanya memberikan luka di atas luka yang aku terima._

"_Ternyata kamu sudah tidak sabar ya, hmmm… punyamu sudah sangat keras!" Kini yang aku lihat, Neji yang tengah meremas tonjolan di balik celana Sasuke. "Kenapa Sasuke? Kamu tahu wajahmu sangat menggemaskan" _

_Aku sama sekali sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang aku lihat juga yang aku dengar. Cukup sekali aku melihat mereka berhubungan intim. Dengan segera aku bangkit dan keluar dari persembunyian. Langkah kakiku berhasil membuat mereka menoleh ke arahku. Tatapan kaget, tak percaya ada orang selain mereka di atap terlihat jelas. Seolah tidak peduli aku berjalan kearah mereka, karena mereka memang berada tepat di pintu yang ingin aku tuju. Kulihat mereka segera menghindar seolah memberiku jalan untuk keluar._

"_Sebuah saran dariku sebagai bawahan anda Tuan Uchiha, sebaiknya anda mencari tempat lain untuk melakukan hal ini. Bukankah seorang Uchiha maupun Hyuuga bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kamar terbaik di semua hotel di Konoha?" Setelah mengatakan itu, segera aku keluar dari sana. Tempat yang semula aku sukai, kini menjadi tempat yang tak akan lagi aku datangi._

'_Terima kasih Sasuke' Hanya itu yang terucap dalam hatiku. 'Terima kasih karena telah membuka mataku. Kamu telah membunuh hatiku, tapi aku menangis untukmu. Kini kamu membekukan hatiku, dan takkan ada lagi tangisanku untukmu. Takkan pernah ada lagi.' _

**Flashback off**

'_Semua sudah berakhir Naruto, terimalah itu'_ Akal sehatku terus berbicara, menasehatiku untuk tetap menjaga semuanya. _'Aku tak boleh rapuh karena itu'_ Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan sebagai mantra agar tidak ada tangisan lagi. Tidak boleh ada.

Bip..bip..

Suara pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera kuraih hp yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kepalaku.

**From: Sakura**

**Naruto, ada hal yg ingin aku tanyakan? Bisa kita ketemu?**

'_Tumben Sakura mengajakku bertemu? Ada apa ya?'_

**To: Sakura**

**Baiklah, kapan?**

**Send**

Tak perlu waktu lama, balasan sms dari Sakura pun datang.

**From: Sakura**

**Skrg, bisa?**

'_Aneh, ada apa ini? Tumben Sakura mengajakku ketemu dadakan gini'_

**To: Sakura**

**Oke, dmn?**

**Send**

Bip..bip..

**From: Sakura**

**Aku sdg d butikku, bisa km dtg kesini?**

Ah iya, Sakura sekarang seorang pemilik butik yang terkenal di Konoha.

**For: Sakura**

**Ok**

**Send**

Dengan segera, aku berganti pakaian. Celana, kemeja dan jas kini berganti dengan celana jeans, kaos serta jaket hitam. Setelah dirasa oke, aku pun keluar dan segera mengambil kunci motorku.

"Sampaikan pada kaa-san atau tou-san aku pergi sebentar" Hanya itu yang aku ucapkan kepada pembantu saat bertanya aku mau kemana.

…

..

**Butik Haruno's Style**

Kulihat papan nama tempat yang aku tuju, tak salah lagi ini tempatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untukku sampai di tempat ini. Segera aku masuk, dan kulihat hanya ada Sakura di dalamnya. Cukup di mengerti karna tadi aku melihat tulisan_ 'close'_ di pintu depan.

"Hai.." Hanya itu yang aku katakan sambil perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di meja pojok ruangan.

"Duduklah Naruto." Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan lemah. Membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanpa buang waktu segera aku tanyakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Sungguh aku sangat heran dengan sikap Sakura kini. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, bahkan terlihat sembab yang pastinya karena dia habis menangis. _'Tapi kenapa?'_

"Naruto…." Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak ku mengerti. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja?" Kini tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja Sakura." Entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu, melihat Sakura yang menatapku tajam membuat tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Kumohon jangan berbohong Naruto…." Kini terlihat Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca matanya. "Jangan berbohong padaku Naruto, kumohon…" Kini butiran bening itu jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Sakura.." Segera aku menghapus tetesan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Aku menangis untukmu, bodoh! Jangan berpura-pura kuat di hadapanku! Kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak jujur?" Kini Sakura terlihat histeris, dan tangisnya pun pecah.

"Maaf Sakura.. aku mohon jangan menangis untukku" Kupeluk tubuhnya yang terasa bergetar karena tangisan. Sungguh aku tidak pernah mengira Sakura akan bereaksi seperti ini. Kemarin aku hanya berfikir, cuma aku yang sedih. Dan ternyata aku salah, ada yang menangis untuk sedihku. Setelah kurasakan tangisan Sakura mereda, kulepaskan pelukanku. Dan memilih untuk duduk kembali di hadapannya, yang kini tengah sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Boleh kutahu, ada apa Sakura? Maksudku bagaimana kamu tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke berakhir?" Entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit saat mengatakan kata berakhir.

"Tadi sore…" Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Aku melihat Sasuke tadi sore, dia bersama dengan Neji. Aku kira mereka hanya jalan biasa, sampai aku melihat mereka berpelukan sebelum masuk ke apartementnya Sasuke." Kini Sakura benar-benar tenang, kembali menatapku dengan sendu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tapi kenapa kamu ada di sana?"

"Apartement Sasuke tidak jauh dari tempat Ino, bodoh!" Oh ya, aku sedikit melupakan hal itu. "Jadi kalian benar-benar berakhir Naruto?"

"Ya semua sudah berakhir Sakura. Hubunganku kini dengan Sasuke hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan."

"Apa?" Terdengar sedikit decit kursi karena Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri. Dan kini dia menarikku bangun dari kursi juga. "Bagaimana kalian bisa….."

"Tentu bisa, sepertinya kamu tidak melihat tv ya Sakura." Sindirku yang berhasil mendapatkan pukulan tidak ringan di bahuku. Bagaimana tidak, peresmian perusahaan tempatku dan Sasuke berada di tayangkan di tv. Jadi lucu kan kalau sampai ada yang tidak tahu. "Pokoknya hubunganku dengannya kini hanya sebatas itu, tapi aku tidak apa-apa Sakura." Terlihat Sakura menatapku dengan tidak percaya. "Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku memilikimu?" Godaku yang berhasil membuat bahuku kembali di pukul olehnya. 'Dia tetap saja galak'

"Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja Naruto…" Gumaman pelan Sakura sukses membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

"Ya, aku janji aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang Sakura? Sudah malam." Kataku sambil melirik jam tangan yang kini sudah bertengger di jam 12.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku pulang Naruto!" Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tengah beres-beres. "Ayo…" Ajaknya sambil menarik lenganku dan aku pun keluar dari butik Sakura dan segera mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya.

…

..

Untuk kedua kali aku melempar tubuhku ke kasur. Capek, hanya itu yang aku rasakan kini. Aku pun memutuskan tidak berganti pakaian dan memilih tidur dengan kondisi seperti sekarang.

Bip..bip..

'_Pesan masuk, dari siapa ya?'_

**From: Sakura**

**Km sdh sampai Naruto?**

Hmmmm…

**To: Sakura**

**Sudahlah, knp?**

**Send**

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sms balasan pun datang.

**From: Sakura**

**Tidak apa, bagaimana sudah mempertimbangkannya Naruto?**

Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi, tak sadar aku mendesah pelan. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _

Semua bayangan tentang Sasuke juga Neji silih berganti di dalam otakku. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali, semua yang membuatku merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

**To: Sakura**

**Baiklah, aku setuju dan bsk sore plg kerja aku k tempatmu! Oke**

**Send**

Bip..bip..

**From: Sakura**

**Siip..! istirahatlah Naruto, oyasuminasai ^_^**

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku membaca sms dari Sakura.

**To: Sakura**

**Km jg, oyasumi Sakura.. **

**Send**

Kulempar pelan hp ke sebelah kepalaku. Kupejamkan mata sebentar, kubuka lagi dan memantapkan hati. _'Aku akan melakukannya'_ Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku sebelum mataku tertutup untuk menjemput mimpi yang kan membantuku sejenak melupakan sakitku.

'_Oyasumi Naruto yang baru'___

…

..

.

**Chap 2 end**

Huaaa… akhirnya selesai juga, hehehe…

Giman? Jelek? Aneh?

Mudah-mudahan gak jelek-jelek amat ya, hehehe..

Tapi jujur aku masih susah neh bikin adegan hot nya, huhuhu..makanya adegan hot nya pendek (tapi emang g rela juga klo sasu ama neji) hehehe.. gimana dunk? *memelas, maksudnya minta saran neh* :p

***Lovely 2 naru: makasih ya udah mau baca 'n ripiew**

***ChaaChulie247: iya ntar aku buat Sasuke nya cemburu dan buat dia nyesel udah khianatin Naruto. 'Paling benci ama pengkhianatan' hehehehe… Pokoknya terus baca dan ripiew ya, .com. **

Yg udah baca dan ripiew aku ucapin makasih banget.

Dan ripiew jg chap ini ya, kasih tau dan saran tentang tulisan abalku ini. Hehehe

Thanks minna.. ;)

Ripiew pleaseeeee…

…

..

.


End file.
